Call On Me
by Lady Tzahra
Summary: Ion has to go away on business, leaving Sync all alone... but they find a way to cope! Shounen ai, yaoi, lime solo M, phone nonsense...


**OH MY GOD THE TOA ARCHIVE IS UP!**

:dances:

I just spent ten minutes moving all of my ToA porn/fanfiction into the archive while listening to Disco Prince from Katamari 8D; Ifailsohardcore. XD

So I wrote this ages ago but decided to wait to post it until the official archive was up, though I'm not entirely sure why... Whatever. I'd never written a fic like this before, but I think it came out pretty well. SyncxIon is my favourite pairing in the game; they're so cute ♥ The title is the same as my favourite song ever :happyglow:

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of the Abyss, and you should know that considering there are no phones in the official game. Durh. The title is from the song Call On Me by Eric Prydz**

Enjoy!

* * *

"A whole week?!" Sync stared incredulously at Ion. 

"Yes... I'm sorry, I wish you could come with me, but it would be strange for a God General to be following the Fon Master around..." Ion had looked dispiritedly down at his feet then, sighing. Sync lifted up Ion's chin to give him a quick kiss.

"I'll survive, but..." Sync began to kiss Ion's cheek, and then up to his ear, when he whispered, "but you're making it up to me when you get back..." Ion blushed furiously and pushed Sync away, his breathing sped up.

"I-I will," Ion replied reassuringly.

That had been four days ago, and since then Sync had spent three increasingly frustrating nights. The first night he'd been completely confident he'd be able to make it through, it wasn't like he and Ion didn't miss nights once in a while, but when 2 AM rolled around with no one's room to sneak into, it started to get to him. The next second night wasn't any better: Sync had had a difficult day and having no outlet for his frustration only made it worse. He'd tossed and turned a lot that night. However, by the third day he was seriously considering seeking favour elsewhere until Ion's return, but he knew Ion would never forgive him if he found out, and no amount of jerking off could even make a dent in his longing.

And here it was, the fourth night, with no magical solution in sight. It was about midnight and Sync was lying on his bed, only wearing his black uniform pants. His bare chest was rising and falling faster and faster as he tried to think of something, ANYTHING that would help. He rolled over onto his side to check the time on the clock on his bedside table, and looked at, not the clock, but the phone right next to it. "Huh..."

Excited Sync picked up the phone and quickly dialled Ion's number, _praying_ he'd pick up.

Riiiiing.

Riiiiing.

Riiiiing.

"Come on, pick up!" Sync hissed, "it's not that late!"

Riii- "Hello?" Ion didn't sound like he'd been woken up.

"Hi," Sync said, trying to keep his voice even.

"Sync? Hi, wait, it's after midnight, what are you doing up?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Sync replied flatly. He heard Ion laugh very lightly, and that made him smile.

"I can't sleep, I haven't been able to sleep since I got here, even though I've been working pretty hard."

"I haven't been able to sleep either," said Sync, rolling over onto his back. "Ion?"

"Yes?"

"If I were with you right now, what would we be doing?" Sync heard Ion pause and probably blush as he thought about his answer.

"Well, what time is it?" Ion asked, mock suggestion in his voice. Sync grinned to himself, stretching.

"Are you in bed now?" He asked quietly.

"Yes.." Was Ion's confused reply.

"Lie down, and listen very carefully to everything I tell you."

"What?"

"Just do it!" Ion obeyed, lying down on his bed, wearing only a long night shirt. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, but Sync, what are you-"

"Imagine," Sync spoke in a low, quiet voice, making Ion shiver, "that I'm lying next to you right now, like always." Ion had no idea what was going on but decided to play along; the image was pretty easy to picture, after all.

"Yes..."

"You can tell I want you, and I know you want me too."

"R-right." Ion blushed furiously as it suddenly dawned on him what Sync was doing. He thought about telling him to stop, but curiosity got the better of him fast and he continued to listen.

"I'm kissing you now, Ion, kissing you so hard, and you taste so good" Ion could recall exactly what that felt like and gripped the phone tighter, still blushing. "Now I'm kissing your neck, _slowly_..."

"Ah-!" Ion gasped lightly and bit down on a finger on his other hand, his body shifting uncomfortably.

"You like it, you want me don't you?" Sync's own voice became breathy, he could tell Ion was turned on.

"Y-yes, keep, keep going..." The lust in Ion's voice made Sync gasp, and though he tried to cover it up, Ion heard, and he felt the heat between his legs pulse.

"I'm kissing all the way down your body, sucking your neck, biting your nipples. I'm moving down farther and farther, tell me what you want..." Ion had closed his eyes, lost in Sync's words and sensations, and spread his legs, forgetting he actually had to ask for it.

"Nhn!" Ion groaned, his grip on the phone so tight his hand was starting to hurt.

"I-ion, what do you want?" Sync's free hand had found its way between his legs and he teased himself through his pants a little before unzipping them and stroking himself, up and down.

"I want," hearing Sync say his name like that had given him another welcome wave of pleasure, and he couldn't help it and took his hard length into his hand as well. "I want you to, I want you in me! Please, Sync I need...!"

"I'm, ah, thrusting into you, slow-"

"No no, harder! Faster!" Sync quickly bit down on his lower lip to stop himself crying out, oh God...

"H-hard, I'm fucking you, hard, into the mattress, Ion, you're so TIGHT, ah!" Sync's hips were thrusting up into his hand and his grip on the phone was practically painful.

"S-sync, Sync I'm so close! Ahn, ah-AH!"

"I'm pounding you so hard, it's so good, so GOOD, I'm-!"

Sync heard Ion cry out as he came, and the sound was enough to send him over the edge too. Both lay in their respective beds, hands falling limply to their sides, breathing deeply, eyes closed. "Sync?" Ion spoke first.

"Yeah?"

"Call me, every single night until I get home, and if you forget..."

"Trust me, I won't."

* * *

Gah, I hope that wasn't too wierd XD 

**I eat up reviews like fomicry eats up Seventh Fonons, GIVE ME MORE!**


End file.
